All New Resisty: Final Battle
by Hemeratak
Summary: Final part of All New Resisty Even though this is in two parts . Tak left, Zim's latest plan involes a strawbery & soup, the Resisty's after the Tallest. Rated M now due to issues with one character Review if you want to be in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one; Fragments Of A Dream.

His eyes remained tightly shut as he rushed past the broken mirror. Throwing his bag onto the floor and slamming down on his bed in the far corner. "Fuck this…" Yun murmured angrily into his pillow. "What the hell went wrong? Why?" His fist met with the wall swiftly. "Why the hell did this happen?!"

"Yun hasn't cheered up has he?" The red head asked sadly glancing in the direction of Yun's room. The girl standing next to her shrugged, "Don't really blame him though. Tak leaving us behind, becoming trapped in our human forms and our SIR units breaking down within the space of a week. Not really the stuff to make us happy." Staz nodded slightly, "True, true. Still, we're still smili- no. You've got the same expression as ever and I'm still smiling. Yun should try taking a happy pill." Hemera raised an eyebrow at Staz's comment, "And where are we gonna get those? Steal them from Zim and Johnny?" Staz nodded with a smile, "Yeah! We'll also steal their SIR units! It'll be fun! I'll have some company while I trash this base. That defective SIR unit of theirs seems like he's fun."

Johnny sighed as Zim continued rambling on with his latest plan to destroy Earth. "And then! We shall drip a chocolate strawberry… in soup! The Tallest are bound to love it!" Zim yelled happily, jumping on top of the chair beside him. "Yeah Zim, I'm sure they will." Johnny said far less enthusiastically. "I knew you'd love it! Now then, what kind of party shall we throw?" Zim asked tapping his chin deep in thought. "Huh? Party?" Johnny asked questionably. Zim nodded, "I thought you were listing to me. I guess not. I'll go tell my plan to the toilet. I think he'll listen better than you do." Zim said glumly, stalking out of the kitchen.

"Why are you talking to me about this?" Tyler asked cautiously, glancing around his garden nervously. "Eh? Well, you're his friend aren't you?" Staz asked with a sinister smile on her face. Tyler sighed, "Yeah, what about it?" Tyler shrugged, "I guess. Anyway, how are we going to do this? I mean what proof do you two have that the Tallest did this to you guys?" Tyler asked, Hemera lowered her head. "There're a few ways we know this. When a Tallest does something along the lines of what happened to us. A mark becomes permanent on an Irken's skin (Or disguise) when a Tallest has something to do with it. They aren't picking up our calls, our SIR's aren't working and Tak left a day before it happened." Tyler nodded slowly, "So that's it right? You guys are really going to go against the Tallest?" "Yeah." Staz said calmly, "It's going to be insanely dangerous though…" "We kindda knew that already." Tyler nodded swiftly, "Yeah. I'll help you guys with whatever you're going to do. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Staz tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Lessie, they can torture us, starve us to death, stick giant knives in us, burn us alive, eat us, freeze us or they can kill us." "Thanks for that Staz." Tyler said grimacing. "I'm going to go write my will now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Tyler looked back once Staz and Hemera had left. He glanced down at the coat they had given him. Black with a red flower sewn on it. "Lycoris flower* huh? I guess it fits in at the moment."

**There it is. The first painstakingly written first chapter. I'm unsure when I'll get around to writing the second one as of today (I'll try writing some more later though.). Now onto other stuff, I'm still going to need some other people in the story, so the offer's up. Basic info I'll need if someone wants to join in (Write a review or send me a message. Whatever comes first.):**

_**Name.**_

_**Group (Zim, Resisty, Gaz {Tyler.} or Dib).**_

_**What your OC looks like.**_

_**Age.**_

_**Reason for joining.**_

**Some of the designs from the first series and their older counterparts are also on my DeviantART account (.com). **

**Johnny belongs to Invader Johnny**

**Staz belongs to CuteLilSmeet**

**Yun and Tyler belong to TheFicLoard**

**Hemera belongs to me (Hemeratak/Meitori) **

**Original concept (Invader Zim) belongs to Jhonen Vasqez.**

*** ****Lycoris flower****; the idea of the flower becoming the symbol of the Resisty comes from Jigoku Shoujo. The introduction as given by the anime for it:**

_**The world of man is said to be a world of karma. The karmic threads that link people together intertwine like a fragile, sorrowful Lycoris flower {Note: In Japan, the Lycoris flower is associated with karma and unfulfilled desire}. When man is lost amid rage, sorrow, and tears, beyond the midnight curtain the inexecutable vengeance shall be delivered… **_

**That's all for now. **

**Hemeratak out. **


	2. They'll NEVER get it

**All New Resisty: Final Battle, Chapter Two; They'll Never Get It.**

Staz glanced over the pages in front of her. "Lessie, 1X minus 7Y is the same as 8756B Plus 56M… English homework done!" Staz glanced up from her 'English' homework. "What're you doing?" She asked Yun, he smirked darkly before raising his non-working SIR unit. "Check it out. Old Tallest plans. The stuff Miyuki and Spork were working on before they died." Staz nodded slightly, "How on Irk did you get them?" Staz asked, crawling forward and glancing at the slightly faded pages. "Tallest's have a right to this kind of thing. Before **Stupid** chucked me into space, I got my hands on these." Staz nodded raising her hand and touching one of the pages, "But, these are the originals aren't they?" Yun nodded, "Stuff Miyuki and SPORK were working on. You've got access to all sorts of documents that Red and Purple own right?" Staz nodded, "Yeah, I get special access to their snacks and a room with a pile of weird papers." Yun nodded, "No one would attack you if you went into the room. No one would know if a few pages went missing…" "So you mean?" "Yeah. She decided the current Tallest don't need these pages, no, rather that they didn't deserve them. She handed them to me the day I became one of the Tallest's."

Hemera lowered her eyes and walked away from the room Staz and Yun were sitting in. "…doesn't matter now. Miyuki and Spork have been gone for so long after all. .." She moved outside, only looking down. She quickly collided with something. "Eh?" She looked up to face the thing she had run into. "What the-" She quickly became unable to finish her sentence and, doubled over and began to laugh. "Were the skirts not treating you well enough, Drew?" "Tch." Drew said angrily, "Where the hell did you get THAT outfit from?" Hemera asked, still giggling slightly. Drew looked down at his current outfit angrily, "Oh what the hell is wrong with this one?!" He screamed, "Everything… Wait a minute, I remember! It's from an Earth movie right? Flip; are the rest of your friends ALSO dressed up like that?" Drew grimaced and glanced at his outfit **(A/N: I'm not gonna describe what he's wearing, but the movie poster for Bruno IS a good guess…)**. "I still don't see what's wrong with it."

**Short as a grain of rice. There's a reason for that; writers block and 6 projects due before the end of the week. I'll post some more when I've got time to write… I really hate the department of education (Inspection of Friday. I wish they'd leave my school the hell alone.)…**


	3. I'm the villain here

**Chapter three; ****I'm**** the villain in this story**

"Say Staz," Yun began, standing up from the floor and stretching. "What is it?" Staz asked, never once glancing up from the school textbook in front of her -No, she's not studying, rather ripping out the occasional page that she finds boring- "What're we gonna do about the badly dressed kid in the garden?"

"Okay, Johnny are you ready to listen to **Zim's** greatest plan yet?" Zim asked proudly, "Uhhh, sure." Johnny said, "I know that tone of voice! That is the voice that the Tallest use to address Zim! You really _love _me don't you?" Johnny glared at Zim, "Just where the hell did that come from?!" Zim lowered his eyes, "I don't know." Johnny raised an eyebrow, "I think I'll go talk to the toilet again." Zim said, stalking off to the toilet.

"Stop laughing." Drew commanded, "Not likely!" Hemera yelled in-between laughter. "Hey, I'm the villain here, stop laughing at me." Drew said sulking heavily. "Who said you're the villain?!" Yun yelled, jumping through the window. Staz looked at the broken window, "You could've used the door ya know?" She hissed, walking away from the window and entering the garden from the door. "Who said?! I'm the villain here! I wear awesome Earth outfits; you wear something similar to your Irken clothes." Drew hissed, "At least I don't wear prissy skirts!" Yun yelled, flicking Drew on the forehead. Tyler raised an eyebrow at the two arguing, "I think I'm closer to being the villain than either one of you." He said darkly, "Where the fudge did you come from?!" Staz yelled pointing an accusing finger at Tyler, "Oh boy." Hemera muttered, covering her ears with her hands. "Well, you see Staz, sometimes, when two human's really love each other-" Staz punched Tyler before he could continue; "I already know that stuff, thanks for offering."

Johnny edged closer to the gathering of 'Villains'. "What the hell are you doing here?" Yun asked, glaring over Drew (Whom he was holding by the edge of his shirt). "Zim decided to talk to the toilet again; I didn't feel like listening, so I came to bother you idiots. Anyone up for a game of Chess?" Yun dropped Drew and edged closer to Johnny, "You really annoy me sometimes." "You annoy me more." "No, you do!" "No, you!" Staz lowered her eyes, "Say, Hemera let's go get something to drink, I think we could figure out something or other on how to get to the Tallest." "Sounds good to me."

Three hours later…

"I'm the Villain here!" Drew yelled, throwing slips of paper at everyone in the garden, "What the fuck was that?! And besides, I'M THE VILLAIN!" Johnny yelled, grabbing Drew by the head and smacking him against the wall. "Idiot move! I'm the villain!" Yun yelled grabbing Johnny and dropping him over Drew. "No, I am!" Tyler yelled, tackling Yun.

**A/N: Sorry for not continuing for so long (I dunno it's been about 6 or so weeks since I last wrote?), incidents with friends, school and a fun visit to two fun, fun hospitals took their toll on me and writing. Now about the chapter: I don't think I've ever felt weirder writing a chapter than when I wrote this. Somehow South Park slipped into my brain during the slips of paper moment… I'd have to rate this story harshly if I used the idea South Park spat out at me… I think this is Tyler's first appearance since the story began(?). This chapter was also semi written at a bookshop. Where it might've been called scribbled in a red notebook (AKA, can't think of a better title)… I think I'll call the next chapter that. **

**Johnny belongs to Invader Johnny**

**Staz belongs to CuteLilSmeet/Pixievil**

**Tyler & Yun belong to TheFicLord**

**Hemera belongs to me (Meitori/Hemeratak/Tsukitori)**

**Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez**


	4. Insert awsome title here

**A/N: Sorry once again for the lack of updates, I was planning on updating about two weeks ago but… well, stuff happened… and I lost a few versions of it. Aside from emo stuff, this chapter introduces three new characters, all of whom are my dear friends. Sorry again for the lack of updates… One final thing, the final part of this story shall be titled 'true pain' and will only be viewable on DeviantArt in comic form. Everything becomes slightly clearer in it. 'Death of Beauty''s also semi doing that job though, but True Pain makes everything clear.**

Zim moved past Dib's house carefully, he had no intention of being chased by the big headed boy today. None at all. He had his chocolate strawberry with him and he was going to shove it in the skools ventilation system. Zim's eyes lowered when he saw another human walking and talking to Dib. "Now who would talk to him?!" Zim questioned himself. "Ah who cares, I'm gonna go shove this somewhere!" A thick book connected with Zim's head, "OI! Who dares to throw things at the mighty ZIM?!" Zim yelled spinning around. A brown haired girl glared at him evilly, "What the hell?!" Zim yelled, raising his eyes and running away. The brown haired girl snickered, "One for me, naught for Zim." Dib lowered his eye brows when Zim came dashing down the street in a hurry. "And that's the alien."

"Okay, so now we've established who the villain in the story is, can we go back inside? We were talking about stuff… Can't remember what stuff though…" Staz said, glancing nervously around the ground, Yun, Johnny and Drew all lay beaten on the floor. "Go Staz!" Hemera said before putting her earphones in and walking back into the house. "She still does that? Even after all this time?" Drew asked. Yun nodded groggily before collapsing to the ground. Staz sighed and grabbed Yun by his jacket and began dragging him inside. "Alright, so how're we gonna get to the massive?" Yun asked from the floor, "Haven't thought of that bit yet…" Staz admitted, "No idea on this side either. Yun; you're the tallest at the moment, come up with ideas!" Hemera yelled, shoving her boot in his face. "Ow." Yun said from the ground. "Whatever, Staz, you wanna go set Zim's base alight in the meantime?" Staz nodded and grabbed a big plastic thing filled with a flammable chemical. "Let's go!" She yelled happily.

"An, right?" Gaz asked, moving back and sitting on the windowsill, "Yeah, that's right." An said calmly, sitting down on the edge of Gaz's bed. "That green freak is Zim right? He doesn't look like much of a threat." Gaz nodded, "Zim is mainly harmless. It's Johnny and Dib that we're after." An nodded swiftly, "This'll be fun…" The two both broke into hysterical laughing.

Dib looked across the hall. "I really don't like the sound of it when your sister laughs…" The other boy in his room said, "Same here man. It's always followed by disaster or something freaking w-" Dib was cut off by a loud explosion. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Staz raised her head. "That big bang came from our backyard, right?" Hemera nodded, "Why is it always us?" Staz asked grumpily, dropping the big jar of flammable liquid and running toward their base. Hemera paused and looked at it remorsefully before running after Staz. "What's going on?" Staz asked Yun, Yun shrugged, "I was just gonna ignore the big flaming thing in the back yard to be honest." Staz glared at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the backyard. An Irken cruiser ship laid in-between their now mangled garden. "God damn it, it took me weeks to do that." Yun muttered, walking forward. The ship opened and a green brain popped up; "_Go down to your neighbours place, see the dull expression on his face, you'd be doing him a favour if you brought him to me, he ain't using his brain, he's just watching TV!_" It sang, "Oh for the love of fudge shut up!" A angry girl yelled, smacking the brain over the head, "You've been singing that song for a freaking week now!" Tay yelled, standing up and smacking the brain again. Another person emerged from next to her, "I'm bored already." She said, "Shut it Sim, I told you, you didn't have to come with me!" Tay yelled, "As fun as this cheery friendship reunion is, care to tell me why you had to destroy my garden?!" Yun yelled, Tay stuck her tongue out at Yun and grabbed the brain, jumping down from the ship and hugged Hemera and Staz, "It's been a while!" She said smiling, "Sure has." Staz said smiling, Hemera nodded sombrely. "Yeah, it has." Sim jumped down from the ship, landed on Yun's face momentarily and jumped down next to Staz. "I'm Sim, nice to meet ya!" She said extending her hand.

Semi-south park feature now; what is the boy whose friends with Dib called? What was the brain Tay kept on punching? And what became of Zim's strawberry? All those questions shall be answered… Right now. Khotso, a malfunctioning control brain/ a malfunctioned SIR units mutant baby, An ate it.


	5. Chapter about something

"It's been three months since we last saw you, we've you been?" Staz asked, Tay shrugged, "Here and there. There were a few things I had to take care of back on Irk." Tay replied, leaning back on the couch. "What kind of 'things'?" Hemera asked bitterly, "Hey, hey! Don't be so bitter!" Tay yelled, "Do you think you're fucking Zim?" Hemera asked again, her eyes lowered as she stood up and walked out the room. "Why don't you head back to Irk and play around there some more?" Staz lowered her head as Hemera disappeared from the room, "Sorry, she's been a bit annoyed lately. She wouldn't normally be like this." Tay shook her head. "No. I've known her for longer than you have. There's something seriously wrong with her. She thinks I've been…" Tay muttered something illegible at the end. Staz shook her head sadly, "Her and Yun seem to be becoming more and more distant from me and this world, it's something to be with being human I think. Well, at least from what I can tell." Staz smiled bitterly, "You've really matured in these few months." Tay said smiling. "You guys, there's some weird big guy standing outside. He says something about wanting to see our parents." Sim said with a worried expression on her face.

"Our parent's? Our parental units are in the basement for repairs." Staz said worriedly, "I take it you guys are all acting as if you're related right?" Sim asked Staz nodded, "We've been doing this for a while now. But this is a huge error now. Tay and Sim, you guys are sleeping over for the weekend. Quickly try hiding the ship in the back, I'll try and get Yun to come up with something." Staz ran out the room. Tay smirked, "C'mon Sim." The two departed from the room quickly. Staz began running down the hallway to Yun's room, but crashed into a tall person blocking the way. "That's right. Their parents are out of town and I'm looking after them for the moment. Their doing terrible in school? They'll do better, I promise. Good-bye." The tall person said, getting the principal to leave. "Who are you?" Staz asked with widened eyes, "Frequency. Nice to meet you, Staz correct? Nice place you've got here." Frequency said, extending his hand. "Who let you in?" Staz asked, swiping his hand away from her. "Someone named Yun. He said he'd been expecting me."

"Frequency? Yeah, he's known for going against people known as 'big bads'. Once he found out we were going against the tallest he contacted me." Yun said, screwing a screw back in a busted SIR unit. "You're always playing with that thing. Face it; it's not going to work." Hemera said, throwing a dart at a picture of Zim. "Stop being so negative. I'll get it to work eventually… As soon as I do this!" Yun said, switching the ON button in the SIR's head. "Catfish reporting for duty!" The SIR yelled, jumping out of Yun's hands. "Catfish? You turned Staz's SIR into a SIR called Catfish? What the hell?" Hemera asked, Staz smiled happily and grabbed the SIR from Yun, "Catfish! I love that name!" She yelled hugging Catfish. "Here is yours Hemera, it's insistent on calling itself Shark-bait now though." Yun said passing Shark-bait to Hemera. "Shark-bait. I'm so proud." She said sarcastically, walking out the room with Shark-bait in her hands. "I think she's happy." Staz said, patting Yun's head. "Where is Frequency anyway?" Staz asked, looking around the room. "Here!" Frequency yelled, dropping from the ceiling. "Another weird one." Yun muttered, slamming his head against the table.

_**A/N: Not that long, but I've got a headache and can't figure out what else to write. Hemera's nature's changed since Tay's got back, which is something that might or might not be explained... Depending on how I feel. Whatever. **_


	6. Zumatello

_**Restriction rose due to some content issues with the now crazy Hemera.**_

Hemera raised her eyes to the ceiling and grabbed the old Mistletoe, now known as shark-bait, and glanced at its eyes. "You're not my SIR unit are you?" She asked it. The SIR blinked, "I hate you. I hate all of them." Hemera said, throwing the SIR into a corner. "Fuck this!" She screamed, grabbing her walkman and throwing it at the wall. "FUCK ALL OF THIS!" Hemera jumped up from her bed and grabbed anything she could find, flinging it at the wall.

Staz glanced worriedly at Hemera's room. "It's all over now, isn't it?" Catfish glanced at her and patted her head, "Catfish? What happened to Star?" Catfish shrugged, "I've no idea who you mean." Catfish glanced at Staz worriedly, "Myself and Shark-bait will only have small references to our old memories, it's all data after all, so we'll be different, yet the same." Staz glanced at Catfish and smiled, "Thanks I guess." Catfish smiled and stuck its tongue out, "You're more than welcome!" Staz smiled, "So then, Catfish, let us go and burn down Zim's house!"

Frequency looked up at Yun as he entered the room, "What is it?" Frequency asked over the gun in his hand. "Nothing really, look, under a new rule that Staz just put in place, everyone's gotta prove that they can do something or other, and we need you to kill a person of your choice." Frequency nodded and put his gun down. "I know just who to kill…" Yun nodded with a dark grin on his face "Now then, we just need to get the crazed person to come with us…" He muttered heading toward Hemera's room. "Hemera?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hemera screamed, throwing something at the door. Yun sighed and opened her door. It was a mess, broken items littered the floor. He glanced at Hemera, she grinned sadistically, "You also wanna get something thrown at you?" She asked, grabbing a broken shard of glass from the floor and began moving forward. Yun took a step backward and noticed her broken walkman, "You want a new walkman or something better?" Yun asked, grabbing the broken walkman and holding it up. Hemera stopped walking. "What's the deal? I know what you're like; you always want something out of it." Yun nodded, "In condition, we want you to come with us somewhere, Frequency's gotta kill someone and we need all of us there." Hemera dropped the shard of glass and looked up at Yun, "You've got yourself a deal."

Staz frowned and grabbed her bag from the floor, "We're departing now. Look after yourself." She told Catfish, giving the SIR a hug. Catfish nodded, "Sure thing!" Hemera grabbed Shark-bait by the antenna and glared at it. "You creep me out, but look after yourself." Tay smiled slightly, "C'mon you guys, let's go!" Sim yelled, throwing her fist into the air and running out the front door. "Can't say I don't admire her attitude." Staz said running after Sim. Hemera grabbed Yun by his hair. "You go back on your word and I burn this shithole down." Yun nodded, "I won't!"

Frequency looked up at the busy streets surrounding him. "This'll be good." He smirked and touched the gun in his pocket. "Wait until the turtle comes out and then shoot him in the fucking brain." Hemera sighed and stood up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get something to drink. Fuck waiting for Zumatello." She glared at Tay and walked away from the group. "The centre of fucking town right? Shouldn't be that hard to get something to drink around here."

"I don't think she's coming back." Sim said glancing at the building. "Probably. She's been on a breakdown at the moment; I wonder which one of us she'll kill first." Yun said jokingly. "That's not funny. She really could. If one of us really pisses her off it's possible she'd kill one of us. She's done it before. She'll do it again." Tay said glaring at the building. "Oi! You guys can't park here!" A police man yelled, running toward the Resisty, "Huh?" Sim looked at him, "We're not parked anywhere. We're sitting right here doing nothing." The police man looked blank for a second before shaking his head, "You guys are kids! Leave the mighty place alone!" "Huh? Mighty?! Are police here aloud to take drugs on duty?" Frequency asked, glaring at the police man. The police man shook his head. "We here have a high pride in our job! Our job to protect the mighty-" "SHUT UP!" Hemera yelled, throwing a drink at his head.

_**A/N: Second chapter today. The whole Zumatello thing started as a joke a teacher of mine said last year about Zuma. I fucking hate that guy, that's why I make fun of him. The last two chapters have more over focused on the Resisty, but the next one will probably focus on some of the other characters… maybe. All I know is Zim's getting a new friend in it. On a side note; I've decided more or less the plot for True Pain (Final part for good. It'll be impossible for a sequel.) Which shall only be available on my DeviantArt account (I'm Meitori there). Also, the new arc; Awakening Stupidity (Which is purely crack.), is in progress, I've got two chapters down for it so far. Tay and I are writing that arc together, so bare with me… It'll be restricted due to content errors (As in Murdoc teaches the kids about thongs, murder, swearing and such… I don't think there'll be a lemon in there though…)**_


End file.
